


Resistance

by AceMcshane



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Handcuffs, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMcshane/pseuds/AceMcshane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To break up an undercover op, a raid is arranged. Elliot's task is to stage an arrest...will he be able to simply arrest Olivia...or will things heat up between them in the process? ;-) Very M, and EO as always! ... "Aren't you going to," she began, taken back by how breathless she sounded, "read me my rights then, detective?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot...M rated...EO all the way… :-) Mid season 8

It was straightforward - Olivia had been inside, wearing a wire for the past four hours. Fin had successfully infiltrated and had been working as the club's doorman for the past three days. All they had to do was move in and raid the place. Fin was in a marginally easier position to pull out of the operation as they would have contact with him as soon as they entered, but Olivia was slightly more tricky.

Elliot took a moment to go over the scenario in his head - they go in and they make arrests - including Olivia and Fin to protect their covers if they needed to infiltrate any deeper. They had all been over the plan beforehand, they were well prepared.

Fin checked the time, and glanced casually at Olivia, who met his eyes but did not respond in any other way. They were both ready and in moments the raid began - Fin gave a believable level of resistance as he was escorted out, and several of the other patrons were easy arrests mainly because they had been taken by surprise. The few remaining gave up more of a struggle - these were the people that could lead them deeper into the activities of the club. Soon guns were drawn and the situation began to calm a little as the officers took control.

Elliot scanned the room and his eyes fell on Olivia, awaiting her cue to pretend to attempt to slip away. As soon as their eyes locked she moved quickly to the fire exit.

Elliot soon reached her, grabbing her by her shoulders in the rehearsed arrest they had planned to stage. She expected him to spin her around and cuff her at that point, and her eyes took on a brief flash of frustration when he didn't move.

Elliot swallowed as he turned her around,  _much too slowly_ \- the tight, revealing dress that she wore, more than a considerable distraction. He took a deep breath and tried to focus as he started to read her her rights.

Olivia, realising that Elliot was not making the situation look realistic enough, pulled her knee up, and kicked back against his leg. Elliot swore and let go of her, giving her time to run.

Cursing, Elliot ran after her, grabbing hold of her arm as she turned the corner.

"What the hell are you doing Olivia?" he said angrily.

"No one was going to believe that Elliot! Make it realistic!" she said, frustrated.

Elliot stared at her, his hand still gripping her arm.

"You want it  _realistic_  Olivia?" he said, his gaze intent as he debated his next move.

Olivia stared back at him, "Yes - think you can manage that?"

Elliot knew she was baiting him, trying to entice a more realistic arrest scenario...and he also knew that it was working.

"Have it your way," he said, as he spun her around taking hold of her upper arms tightly, as he marched her quickly back into the room, pushing her roughly down over a counter and pinning her wrists behind her back where they would be in view of the remaining people who were being apprehended.

Olivia could feel how loose his grip was and easily worked her arm free, twisting herself around.

Elliot's frustration was growing by the minute. He wanted it to look realistic but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He was holding back so that he wouldn't hurt her and she didn't seem to grasp that concept.

Elliot cursed as he stepped to the side, narrowly missing her kicking back at him.

"Damn it,  _keep still_!" he commanded, deciding that she was leaving him no option. If she wanted him to do this for real, that is exactly what he was going to do.

Elliot grabbed her harder and moved up against her, using his bodyweight to immobilise her.

Olivia gasped at the feel of Elliot dropping his body onto hers, pinning her to the counter. Suddenly she decided that if he was finally playing this game properly then she wasn't going to let him take her down quite so easily and she did her best to twist and turn underneath him.

Elliot knew it was a really bad idea, but he eased his weight a little and grasped both of her wrists, pinning her to the table and immobilising her. Glancing down, he could just see the material of her dress, rising higher up her thighs.

Leaning down, bending right over her, his body leaning into hers, he put his mouth close to her ear.

" _Stop moving_ ," he ordered, his voice low and controlled.

He really meant it - he really needed her to stop moving. Her movements were nothing short of arousing when his was body was so tightly pressed against hers - when his dick was in serious danger of pressing into her ass.

He also knew that he had been bent over her for too long - he needed to stand up, he was pushing against her ass, and despite his initial effort to stay in control, he could feel himself starting to grow hard. He knew she would have noticed it, but he took a deep breath and focused on releasing one of her wrists while he pulled out his cuffs, pulling her arm around her back and enclosing her wrist in the steel, before leaning hard on her to prevent her struggling, while he reached for her other wrist.

Olivia felt her breath quickening, as her heart raced. The feel of Elliot pinning her to the table was an unexpected move - she intended to provoke him enough to get him to focus and do what they had rehearsed, but he was playing a whole different game now.

Once she was cuffed, he paused, not shifting his position and Olivia felt the unmistakable bulge of his arousal pressing against her barely covered ass. She felt herself growing hot - partially from the slight embarrassment at the potential audience in the room that Elliot seemed to have forgotten about at that moment - but also through the sudden intimacy he had initiated.

She coughed slightly, and fought to find her words, as her own arousal began to grow.

"Aren't you going to," she began, taken back by how breathless she sounded, " _read me my rights then, detective_?"

Elliot knew he was done for - he was completely turned on and there was no way she couldn't feel his erection pressing against her ass. Figuring that he had no reason left to hold back, he pushed himself hard against her ass as he leaned down, reading her rights.

Olivia held her breath as she felt his erection pressing up against her. He had obviously meant for her to feel how aroused he was - there was no mistaking the intent behind his actions.

As he finished reading her rights, he eased up off of her, one hand gripping her cuffed wrists as he paused and let his eyes roam down her body, where he caught sight of the black satin of her panties, now just visible as her dress had risen up further in their struggle.

Elliot swallowed as he looked at her - and then glanced around the room. They were attracting glances, but nobody was focused too heavily on them thankfully. Elliot silently wished that they would all leave so he could hitch up Olivia's dress the rest of way and slip his fingers into her panties. He knew she was turned on, her breathing was fast and rapid, and she was trembling slightly. He wanted to roam his hands over her, slip his fingers inside her, ease the ache that he knew she was feeling.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, he stepped back, breaking their intimate physical contact as he pulled her up to her feet. He couldn't look at her, not at that moment.

He walked her quickly past the remaining people in the room and out past the flashing lights of the squad cars, his hand gripping her upper arm firmly, as they walked toward their car.

Reaching the door he opened it and pushed her into the back, his hand lightly stroking her hair as he touched her head, reminding her to duck down as he pushed her in.

Then he leaned in close to her as he pulled the seatbelt across her body, his eyes following the contours of her breasts until he heard the click of the buckle. Moving his hand to her wrist, he fumbled briefly with the clasp on her bracelet which contained the wire until he released it and stepped back, taking it with him.

He closed the door and turned, getting quickly into the driver's seat, not casting his eyes in her direction for a second as he opened the glove compartment and dropped the bracelet in, closing it securely.

Starting the engine he drove away wordlessly, needing badly to look at her and know how she would react to him. He was sure she was as turned on as he was, but he was aware of the control he yielded in the situation.

He needed her - he needed to touch her, feel her,  _see how wet he had made her…._

Taking a breath, he let his eyes move to the mirror and they immediately locked with hers.

Olivia looked back at him through the mirror, her eyes full of lust, want and desire. Things he had never had the privilege of seeing cast in his direction before. She remained silent as she watched him, waiting for him to speak.  _He had started this, bending her over the counter and getting her so aroused - so he was going to have to make the move..._

Elliot swallowed, unable to move his eyes from hers - the need practically screaming out of them both.

" _Change of plans Olivia_ ," Elliot said, his voice low and thick with arousal.

Olivia felt her chest heaving as her she exhaled a shuddering gasp. She struggled to find words, but she needed him to know that she was as turned on and willing as he so clearly was.

"Where are you taking me?" she said, the breathy tone to her voice surprising her.

Elliot watched her silently, his mind racing with all the possibilities of where this would go when he stopped the car.

"Someplace secluded... _we need some privacy, Olivia_ ,"

Olivia nodded, unable to formulate a reply - her mind was too fixed on Elliot's possessive gaze to manage to form words.

Bringing the car to a stop, Elliot's eyes left Olivia's and stared straight ahead as he switched off the engine, leaving the lights on.

Olivia's arousal was reaching an insufferable level - she needed to feel his hands on her again, she wanted to pick up right where they had left off in the club.

She followed his motions with her eyes as he left his seat, slamming the car door behind him and immediately pulling her door open.

Their eyes met and she inched forward, needing to be out of the car and closer to him. He reached in placing a hand on her thigh, turning her to face him more fully.

Looking into her eyes with a combination of lust and sincerity, he pulled his hand reluctantly away from her thigh.

"Liv...do you wanna do this?" he whispered, almost certain that she did, but needing her to tell him, especially so, since he had been in control up to this point.

"El," she said seriously as she leaned forward, "get me out of the car and uncuff me..."

Elliot felt a pang of concern for a brief moment, and searched her eyes for her intent.

Her gaze intensified as she watched him, knowing he was trying to read her.

"Uncuff me.. _.and bend me over the hood_ ," she said with a strong air of confidence even through her breathy aroused tones.

Elliot sighed, grasped her arm and helped her out of the car. As he pulled her up they stood facing each other, his eyes fell to her breasts as his hand reached up, lightly tracing his fingertips along the length of her neck before reaching her jaw, then her lips.

His light touch felt electric - Olivia couldn't take much more -  _she needed him_ , and she needed him to know that.

Stepping closer, she pushed her body up against his, and he responded immediately, leaning down and capturing her lips with his, she parted her lips and his tongue slipped in, touching and tasting.

His hands grasped her hips before sliding up her sides, skimming the edges of her breasts before stopping on her upper arms. Gripping her, he turned her around and walked her to the front of the car.

Olivia's heart raced - it was clearly pitch black except for the car headlights, and it was unlikely that anyone else was around. She felt safe knowing that Elliot had driven for some distance and had not just veered slightly off of a major road. The thought that Elliot was about expose her and bend her over their squad car was unbelievably erotic.

He positioned her facing the car as he produced the key and leaned close to her, his lips brushing lightly against her ear.

_"Don't move."_

Olivia swallowed and nodded as she felt him release her wrists from the handcuffs, letting her arms drop to her sides. She stayed still waiting for him to make the next move, her anticipation almost torturous until she felt his hands on her hips.

He ran his hands up, pulling her dress up with him until it was bunched at her waist. Holding it there with one hand, he reached around her front and pulled the thin straps down, his hand finding her bra and pulling it down until both of her breasts were free from the barrier of the material.

She sighed as his hands lightly rubbed and cupped her breasts as his mouth met her neck, kissing her, his tongue, then his teeth exploring her.

Olivia pressed herself back against his erection, and needing no more reminding at what she had asked him to do, keeping his body pressed tight against hers, he pushed her carefully down over the car.

Olivia let Elliot guide her hands, stretching her arms slightly to place her hands on the warm metal of the car either side of her, where he could easily grasp her wrists.

Squeezing her wrists gently to tell her to stay in place, his hands roamed her body until they reached her panties. Taking a shuddering breath Elliot slipped his fingers into her panties, lightly touching her skin as he pulled them down.

Olivia kicked away the panties and gasped as Elliots fingers slipped up and down her wetness. He quickly slipped a finger inside her then another, as she thrusted back against his hand.

" _Elliot, I need you_ ," she said.

The breathless arousal in her voice was enough to finish him right there, so he wasted no more time and pulled off his shirt and pants, rubbing his hands over her ass before freeing his erection and bending over her.

"Liv, can I...? He began.

"I'm covered," she replied.

The fact that they needed so little words just made him love her even more.

She moaned and writhed as he pressed against her, hard and ready. Elliot placed a hand on her back to still her as his other hand guided himself inside her.

"Oh God Liv, you feel good, baby," he said as entered her. His hands sliding down her arms, grasping her wrists as he thrusted deeper.

"El...God...that's...ugh," Olivia threw her head back, groaning as he took her hard and fast over the hood of the car.

As his grip on her wrists tightened slightly, she couldn't hold back any longer as she felt herself nearing her peak.

"Elliot _..fuck_  that's _..._ "

As her walls contracted around him he could no longer hold out and he reached an intense orgasm, spilling into her until he dropped down, removing his hands from her wrists and placing them either side of her to support his weight.

"Liv...that was amazing," he said smiling as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Easing up, he gently pulled her up with him, turning her to face him.

Olivia smiled, "Seriously El...I've never done this before.. "

"Outside you mean?" Elliot laughed, "me neither,"

"Well that too," she smiled, "but I've never let anyone cuff me,  _take me_ like that. With you ...I wanted that badly. I trust you more than anyone, El."

Elliot kissed her lightly before helping her arrange her dress as he smiled.

He looked at her, the light from the headlight casting a hazy glow around them both.

"You're beautiful Olivia - you gotta know I love you..."

Olivia smiled, her eyes filling with warmth, "I know El...I love you too..."

He smiled too as he pulled his pants back on, returning his touch to her as he placed a hand on her cheek, "It's always been you Liv...it's  _always_  been us."


End file.
